A Cold Snake
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Samus has broken Snake's heart for the last time. Snake's coldness comes into affect to everyone, right? If only Peach knew that. Snake's coldness doesn't affect her at all. Will Snake let her in and breaks his walls? How will Samus and Mario fair against this new friendship? Will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Samus has broken Snake's heart for the last time. Snake's coldness comes into affect to everyone, right? If only Peach knew that. Snake's coldness doesn't affect her at all. Will Snake let her in and breaks his walls? How will Samus and Mario fair against this new friendship? Will love blossom between the two?

* * *

Chapter 1. Heartbroken

Flashback,

**'Samus: Snake, I only date guys who are 5 years or younger.**

**Snake: Why can't we go out?**

**Samus: Because, I don't like you like that!**

**Snake: Can't we try at least?**

**Samus: No, I only see you as a brother like who can understand me.**

**Snake: Why can't we just try, Samus?**

**Samus: Because I'm dating Ike! YOUR TOO OLD FOR ME!**

**Snake watched her stomped away before yelling.**

**Snake: I LOVE YOU!**

**Samus: But, I don't love you!**

**She left him heartbroken. He slams the door to his room. He sat by the door hurting. He was upset with her. His only problem was that he truly did love her. 'I hate myself for letting anyone in my walls.' Snake thought hatefully.'**

End of Flashback and Start of Snake's POV,

I woke up hating myself for letting that slut in and for remember that memory. I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I open my door and got my Sleeting suit and my bandanna. 'Father.' I thought sighing as I headed to the bathroom. I stripped in till I was naked and I turn on the warm water as I enter the shower. I felt the warm water greet my body softly. I grabbed the bar of soap then wet it softly before using it all over except for my face and hair. The water washed all the soap off. I washed my face with warm water and stopped the water. I got out of my shower and dried myself off in till I was completely dry before putting on Sleeting suit and my bandanna which was tied around my forehead which made my eyes unseen. I brushed my teeth before putting on deodorant. I walked out to my bedroom. I wanted to lay in my bed forever, but I can't. I walked out of my room. I saw one of those princess. Her dress was pink and pretty. She looked upset at something. I stared at her as she faked a smile. I remembered that she was Peach.

Peach: Hello, Snake!

I: Princess.

Peach knew that I was a silent type of person.

Peach: Snake, may I ask you something?

I: Shoot!

Peach: *gulps* Huh?

I: Ask the question. *scowls softly*

Peach: Have you ever had your heart broken before by someone you love?

I: *mumbles* So you haven't heard about me and Samus.

Peach: Pardon?

I: Yes, I have been in love before and somebody broke my heart.

Peach: Can we talk after breakfast? If you want to.

I: Sure. *walks away*

Peach followed after me since the kitchen was where I was headed. I wonder what today's food is going to taste like. I open the door to the kitchen and held it for Peach. Peach blushed at my politeness. Sonic was eating blueberry pancakes as what I can see.

Sonic: *is biting down on a pancake* Morning, Peach and Snake!

Peach: *giggles at Sonic* Good morning to you too, Sonic.

I nodded at him. There were 4 stacks of pancakes that was blueberry, chocolate chip, strawberry, and star fruit. The cook must just fixed it earlier.

Peach: *awestruck* I didn't know that they make star fruit type of pancakes!

Sonic: They did, but the star fruit is a difficult fruit to find, so it's rare to have these type of pancakes.

I: *nods* Yes, truly rare yet tasty.

Peach: Snake, which one your getting? I'm getting Star fruit!

I: I'm getting toast and orange juice.

Peach: Please, Snake. Get a pancake since Sonic almost finish. *points to Sonic who was on his last pancake* I'll be so lonely.

I: *sighs* Fine, I'll get a pancake, but I'm getting chocolate chip.

Sonic wolfs down his pancake before putting it in the sink and running off to who knows where. I grumbled and Peach giggled at my face. I don't see what is so funny about my face. We got our pancakes and/or orange juice and toast. Peach notices my cold stare at her while she was eating. I finished before her. I still stared at her. 'She is beautiful, don't cha think?' A voice talked to me. 'No, she sexy even without clothes.' A another voice spoke pervertedly. 'Shut up.' I told them both as they fade away. I saw her squirming uncomfortable.

I: Sorry. *looks away*

Peach: It's not your fault, I'm just thinking about the past that's all.

I peeked over my eye at her softly. Her fist was tighten as I heard her sniffle. Her pancakes were gone. I stood up and walked over to her. I kneel down on one knee.

I: Peach, what's wrong?

Instead of talking, she busted out crying. I fell shock, hurt, angered and sad at her sudden outburst of tears. I made a mentally note to kick whoever's ass who made her cry. I wasn't the one to confront people, so I tried a weird hug while whispering soft words to stop her crying. 'Why does this wound me so much? I thought mainly to myself. 'Maybe, you should ask her what's wrong again and she might tell you!' A voice yelled at me. I sighed at the voice.

I: Peach, please tell me what happen?

Peach: *sniffles* M-M-Mario, h-he ch-ch-cheated on me. *tears stream her face* He-He sa-said tha-tha-that I'm no-no-not go-go-good en-enough fo-fo-for hi-hi-him.

I growled loudly at Mario's stupidity. 'Who would hurt a sweet and innocent princess?' A voice spoke softly. 'Let's kill him dead in the tournament!' A voice yelled angrily. I have a cold, and dark smirk on my face. I wiped away her tears as she looked up at me. I gave her a soft hug and was squeezing down lightly.

I: Peach, you want to be my panther in the tournament?

Peach: Your-your panther? I would love to, Snake! *hugs me*

'It feels warm like we use to be.' A voice talked warmly to me. I frowned at the voice as it went away. I petted Peach's soft, blonde hair giving it a small tug as in let me go. She did and notices my frown.

Peach: Snake, I didn't mean to. It was out of indirect to you as my thank you to you.

I: Yes, *sees Samus come in* I'll be in the gym, so see ya later princess.

Peach: *waves* Bye, Snake.

Peach from what I hear.

'I wish more than anything...that he would accept my feelings

I kept walking while sighing.

End of Snake's POV and Start of Peach's

I knew that Snake was broken hearted and nobody beside me and Samus. I was heartbroken just like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Tag Team Tournament

Peach's POV,

'I wish...I wish more than anything. I wish that he'll accept my feelings.' I singed as I skipped out of the kitchen. I still was skipping down the halls. I saw Ike and Link are walking down the hall to the kitchen.

I: Link and Ike, they have pancakes today!

Ike and Link looked at each before racing down the halls yelling "PANCAKES!". I giggled at their favorite breakfast food. I kept skipping down the halls and saw Snake's room. I opened it slightly to see a room full darkness. I walked in calmly before turning on the light. I sniffed the air. It smelled of tears, pain, blood and smoke. 'He cried, but he said he was too tough to cry.' I thought sadly. I didn't know that I was crying on till I heart the door open again.

Snake: Peach, why are you in my- crying?

I: Snake, did you cry?

Snake: *stares at her* No, I don't cry, princess.

I: Snake, don't lie to me please don't.

Snake: *closes the door* Promise me, you won't tell anyone.

I: I promise you that I won't tell anyone. Just tell me what's wrong and why did you cry?

Snake sat on the floor by the door as I heard the knocking.

Lucas: Snake, please let me in. Company is overdue, I'm missing you, so do you wanna have spar or just build a snowman?

Snake: *mouths to me* Quiet. *doesn't mouth* No, Lucas!

Lucas: *sad voice* Okay, bye...*walks away*

Snake looked back at me. I saw the hurt in his eyes like their were glued in his eyes. I sat beside him giving him a hug.

I: Tell me...

Snake: It was the day I confessed my love to Samus and I had my heart thrown against a wall broken was I in till Lucas saw me at the Temple. He never saw me cry before, so it was the first time anyone have seen me cry.

I: What about the blood?

Snake: The blood was from me cutting my...

I kissed his cheek lightly. I giggled his bread tickled my neck. Snake looked at me as I smiled at him. His cheeks were slightly and lightly pinkish.

I: Sorry, I just think you needed that.

Snake: *small smile* Thank you, Princess. As I was saying, the blood was from me cutting myself. The smoke you already know. The pain was from my screams and me harming myself. I hadn't ate for 67 weeks. *notices my shocked look* I know I was driving myself insane when I didn't eat. I was asleep at the time they woke me up. Let see if I remember it was Lucas, Ike, Zelda, and Link. Link and Zelda who pinned me down with the help of Zelda's magic. Ike and Lucas was shoving food down my mouth as I tried to get away.

Flashback and Nobody's POV,

**'Fox: Snake, are you sure your not hungry? *ears twitches***

**Snake just nodded at Fox who sighed at the exsoldier. He knew that Saums had broken Snake's heart. "Snake is basically starving himself to death. I need help. I know just where to get." Fox thought seriously as he walked out of the gym. Fox saw Zelda and Ike who were talking like normal.**

**Fox: Ike and Zelda!**

**Ike: What's up?**

**Fox: It's about Snake.**

**Zelda: Yes, I heard about Saums breaking his heart.**

**Fox: Yes, I heard about that too, but haven't you notices he starving himself.**

**Ike: Well, he needs to eat sometimes.**

**Fox: He hasn't eaten in 469 days or 67 weeks.**

**Zelda: That is not heathy even for a grown man like himself.**

**Ike: Yes, we need a plan to get him to eat.**

**Fox: I know, but I have a match later tonight, so sorry if I can't help.**

**Zelda: It's fine, Fox. We need Link and Lucas to help us.**

**Fox: I have to go work on the plane now. Stupid Wolf! *walks away***

**Ike: How come you haven't notices it, Zelda?**

**Zelda: I'm sure Sheik ahould have notice his change in behavior and pain.**

**Ike: Yes, but do we need to get Link and Lucas still?**

**Zelda nodded at Ike who seen Link and Lucas walking down the hall. Zelda called for their attention.**

**Link: Hello, Ike and Zelda. What's up?**

**Lucas: Hi, Ike and Zelda!**

**Ike: Did you two...*sees Snake walk out of the gym and walks to his room* notices that Snake hadn't been eating as much as he should?**

**Link: I hadn't really pay attention to Snake as of late, but when I try to get him to spar with me; he just makes up excuses.**

**Lucas: Yes, he has always been a silent type. Other than that, he has been acting weird like almost like his brother at some points.**

**They discussed on a plan that would get Snake to eat.**

**Time Skip,**

**Snake was asleep in his room when the door open. Ike hold desserts as Link hold breakfast. Zelda hold dinner while Lucas hold fruits and vegetables.**

**Snake: *snores* Die...brother! *snores***

**Link and Zelda pins Snake to the bed.**

**Snake: What the hell! Let me go!**

**Ike: Snake, you gotta eat! *shoves apple down Snake's mouth***

**Snake: STOP!**

**Link: No, you need to eat!**

**Ike shoved more food down Snake's mouth.**

**Ike: Eat it!**

**Snake: Get off of me!**

**Lucas: NO! You need food! *shoves vegetables down Snake's mouth* Now your going to chew that or else!**

**Snake: *chews down all the food that Ike and Lucas gave him* Damn, you guys are annoying sometimes.**

**Zelda: We know, but we care about you. That's why we do things we do.**

**Ike shoves desserts down Snake's mouth.**

**Snake: I can eat on my own.**

**Ike: Fine, but we're staying.**

**Link: *whines* I'm tried!**

**Ike: Then, go to your room!**

**Snake gave them a rare smile as Zelda smiled at them before releasing Snake as did Link. Snake began wolfing down all the food.**

**Ike: HEY! Share!**

**Zelda: Ike, Snake needs it more.**

**Snake finished an hour later.**

**Snake: Thanks for caring. Now, can I go back to sleep?!**

**They all nodded at Snake before leaving his room. "Their gonna kill me if I do that again. Might as well, eat tomorrow and the rest of my life." Snake thought amused before going to sleep.'**

End of Flashback and Back to Peach's POV,

I: Aww, that was sweet of tthem.

Snake: No, it wasn't! That's uncall for even for them! *frowns*

I giggled again at Snake's child side started coming out. Snake also notices it, too before glaring at me. I smiled sweetly. Snake scowled darkly at me which made me confused. 'We're in a tag team tournament, aren't we suppose to be friends?' I thought grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Peach and Snake VS Marth and Ike.

Nobody's POV,

'It was time for the main event as I called it. We go against Peach and Snake, so we're ending the today's battle.' Ike thought while sighing. Marth and Ike was the perfect mix of speed and power, but there is something about Peach and Snake team. Marth frowned at Ike's sigh. He knew that both of them didn't want to hurt Peach while Snake was on total different level if Ike or Marth was gotten rid of. One of them would been the lone wolf against Snake. They had to get rid of Peach, no they need to get rid of Peach or Snake.

With Snake and Peach,

Peach was looking for Snake who was lurking in the shadows. Her heart thumping in her chest as she looked for him. She felt hands pulled into the shadows and saw Snake who was wearing team colors they chose blue while Marth and Ike chose green. Her head was against his chest. She blushed lightly as his lips grazing her cheek softly. 'What is wrong with me? Damn, I can't be feeling those "feelings!' Snake thought angrily. 'What are you afraid?' A cold voice mocked him. Snake tensed against Peach's small frame. Peach notices it and looked up at him. The exsolider stood there like he was a dead doorknob. His face was pain, hurt, sad, and lostness. 'Just admitted, you idiotic bastard!' The cold voice yelled at him. 'Lies, I'm not afraid of love, liking or hating. I'm just afraid of being rejected the way Samus did it.' Snake argued back with a coldness in his thought. He became unstiffed as Peach staring at him. He sighed at first before noticing her.

Snake: Like what you see, Princess?

Peach: *blushes before burying head in his chest* Yes, don't tell anybody though.

Snake smirked at her blush. 'Flirt with her more.' A voice told him. 'I was just teasing her.' Snake thought grinning his old trademark grin.

Peach: *looks up to see Snake's old grin* You should smile more, Snake.

Snake: *smiles before mouth goes in a line* I know, but I can't.

Peach: But...

Snake: Princess, I just can't!

Peach: I'm sorry, Snake. I just like to see people with a bright smile on their face.

Snake frowned at Peach as if he psychically harmed her heart. Peach thought Snake was upset at her. He loathed himself for hurting her in a way.

Snake: It's not your fault, princess.

Peach nodded before kissing Snake's cheek and skipping away. Snake's facial expression was shocked and smirked as he stay hidden.

Time For the Battle,

Peach appeared out of hearts, Snake appeared with his electricity, Marth appeared out of his kingdom as Ike appeared out of fire. Snake made the first move which was chucking grenades at Ike and Marth's feet which they dodged easy, but Snake dig a hole and set trap which had a small hand grenades as Peach whacked Marth with her frying pan out of the stage earning their first point, but was taking out by Ike as Marth reappeared. Snake used his mission launcher and got Ike out of there as Peach landed on the stage which was Green Hill Zone.

Time Skip, (I suck at battles, I'm so, so, so sorry! Sorry if I messed up Marth and Ike's entrance, I kinda forgot.)

Snake and Peach's team won over Marth and Ike. Snake was going to retire in bed in till Peach dragged him to her room to talk. Snake groaned quietly as Link and Pit laughed at him shortly before heading to their teams. Snake and Peach reached her dorm before opening her door. Her room was a cream color instead of pink which relieved Snake a lot. He smirked as he pick up a teddy bear of peach. Peach giggled as she took the teddy bear away from him.

Snake: So, why did you dragged me here?

Peach: Snake, you have changed in your behavior when you first got here.

Snake: I do not really follow you or your comment about my behavior.

Peach: Snake, please I beg of you to tell me what happen between you and **_her_**.

Snake: Me and who exactly?

Peach frowned indicating Samus in a way. Snake scowled hard at her, but let a light puff of air to calm himself. He needed a smoke to calm him down, but he told himself that Peach wouldn't approve of it. 'Since when did Peach controlled my actions?!' Snake thought taking a deep breath and let it out. He needed to remain calm about this, yet he was a mysterious man. Peach was uncomfortable with the silent when Snake didn't say anything. She staring at Snake's combat boots shortly before looking at his face. Snake's eyes were barely seen, but it was a lightest sapphire blue. They seemed to be cold, dull, lifeless, heartbroken and violent. Her hand grasped his chin feeling his bread which she found ticklish when she kissed his cheek.

Peach: Snake, tell me what is the problem between you and Samus?

Snake: She broke my heart, so I tired to starve myself. That didn't work out too perfectly. I tired to put myself to sleep, but somebody got in my way, so I remain cold, heartbroken and different.

Peach grazed his cheek sadly, tears burned her cheeks. Snake looked at the wall avoiding his own tears.

Peach: I feel your pain and hatred, but you need to let someone near to fix your broken heart.

Snake: I can't Peach, I won't. *turns away from her*

Peach hugged his backside as Snake gripped her gloved hands softly. 'I don't need her pity, but it feels good to have a hug once in awhile.' Snake thought lightly. Peach buried her head in his back.

Snake: Peach, I need to hold on my own at times please understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Tired and understanding

Snake's POV,

I walked to my room and open the door before closing it. 'This is living hell for me.' I thought locking my door. I heard my house phone ring and avoided it, so the message played out.

_Snake, I um was worry about you, so I called. I didn't mean to hurt you or your l-_

I deleted the message from Samus. I looked at my bathroom before walking into it and pulling out some pill bottles. 'Is this really what I fucking want?' I thought dryly as I carried the pill bottles into my room. 'Well, did you want this?' A voice asked sadly. 'No, I don't want this to happen.' I told the voice sourly. I put the pills next to my bedstand laying on the bed softly. I yawned loudly before resting wrapping my blanket around my own body. 'Night.' The voice said quietly. 'Good night.' I dismissed the voice tiredly and fell asleep with one of my hand near the pill bottles.

End of Snake's POV and Start of Ike's POV,

I was icing my wounds when I walked upstairs to my room, but I walked to Snake's room first. I shook the knob only to find it lock, so I knocked.

I: SNAKE! SNAKE, YOU OKAY?! *hears nothing and mumbles* Shit! *not mumbles* SNAKE, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! *bangs on the door*

I needed to calm down, so I took a few deep breathes before knocking again. No answer, reply or nothing. 'Okay, I'm fucking mad now.' I thought angrily as I broke the door down. I founded Snake's hand near the pill bottles and covered my mouth in shocked. 'He wouldn't, would he?' I thought worriedly as I walked over to him and move his hand away from the pill bottles and checking for pulse or something. 'Whew, he is okay. Normal, fine, great I hope.' I thought relieved from my fears and concerns.

Snake: Ike?

I: *gulps* Hey, Snake. Just checking up on ya.

Snake's eyes narrowed at me. I could feel the evil and dark aura surrounding him. I have a perfectly good reason for this.

Snake: *gives me a small and faint smile* You were worried about me, weren't you?

I: *nods* The way this whole misunderstood scene looked made me angry, sad, worried and hopeless like I finally lost someone that is important to me.

Snake: *sits up yawning* Ike, you know I'll never ever take those pills, so why are you so afraid?

I: *looks down* I don't really know, okay? Look at you, Snake. Look what I did to you? I feel like everything that happens to you is my fault. You didn't go on and blame me for everything when you should have. Whenever I saw you when I was with Sam I mean her, you just looked so broken, sad, mad and I felt so much guilt. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. Then, I see you that-that scene just made me feel like I killed you in my mind. I wanted scream and yell at you and then just cry and it would never stop.

Snake looks at my face noticing my tears fall on his floor and they wouldn't stop. Snake scooted over some as I threw away all the pills outside letting the a R.O.B cleaning it up and destroying them as I closed the door.

Snake: I forgive you, not because your crying or sad. Because your the only actually family I need to have around me. *ties his red bandana around my shoulder* Ike, I don't care about the fact that you hated yourself causing me so much pain. I cared at the fact that you were willing to tell me this now then when I'm dead. I cared that a teen like you was willing to do all those things to help me. I cared because you are like my little brother who knows that I will never ever leave him alone, so get some sleep, ya dumbass dork.

I: *smiles at the fact he knows I care too damn much* Shut up, idiotic exsolider! And Snake *sees him look at me* Night, older brother. *smiles before leaving*

Snake waved me a night before falling back to sleep. I grinned at the thought have no more pain and guilt on my shoulders. I walked to my dorm and open the door. I put on normal PJs and jumped on my bed softly and slept the best sleep I hadn't had in awhile. Marth who was my roommate covered me with my blankets. Marth saw that I had small smile tugging my face and smile lightly before heading to bed.

Time Skip and Start of Peach's POV,

I yawned myself awake and only to be restrained by strong arms. I rubbed my eyes looking down at that face who restrained me to see Snake or at least I thought it was Snake. He had blonde hair and was sleeping. 'Who is this man? He looks exactly like Snake. Are they related or brothers or twins? Where am I?' I thought all these questions when the man woke up.

?: Morning, Peachy.

I: Uh, good morning.

The man unwrapped his arms around me and sat up yawning. 'He must be a good guy if he looks exactly like Snake.' I thought quietly. He yanked me up to his face before slapping on handcuffs on me. 'Okay, maybe I'm wrong.' I thought kicking my feet at him. He smirked at me as I kicked my dainty legs.

?: You shouldn't love killers like Snake or me.

I: Where am I?

?: Think Snake and in his world, Peachy.

I: *gulps* Well, then. How do I get back?

The man dragged me to place that looks like a jail and threw me in a cell removing the handcuffs. I winced as I rubbed my back. He walked away leaving me here. I sat there confused on why I am here.

End of Peach's POV and Start of Snake's POV,

?: Mama, mama! The man is almost awake!

I open my eyes to see a white star and was surrounding by other yellow stars. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

?: Good morning, mister!

I: *yawns* Morning? Where am I?

?: On mama's ship!

I: Who is Mama?

?: Mama is in the library, I'll take you to her!

I: Ah, okay. Who or what are you?

Lumba: I'm baby Lumba and these are mama's babies like creatures know as Lumbas!

I: Let me guess, you know Mario and Peach?

The white Lumba jumped on my head. 'I'll take that as a yes.' I thought with a small smile. I walked around the ship gazing at the stars as we reached a library part of the ship. I heart the sound of Lumbas's laughter. 'They sounded so free unlike me, I can't be free.' I thought opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Wish you were here beside me

Peach's POV,

I sat there with my hands on my face crying. 'Mama mia, this wasn't good. I was giving them satisfaction, but the only one who understand me was that blonde haired man who hasn't told me his name.' I thought sadly. There he sat staring into my sad form. This was very unladylike of me. He winced as my sobs became louder. He looked away like Snake would have before hugging at me and asking what's wrong with me. 'By god, I miss him so much.' I thought sadly as tears burned my face.

End of Peach's POV and Start of Liquid's POV,

'What the hell, man?' I thought grimly with my pale face couldn't get that image out of my head.

Flashback,

**_'I watched as the soldiers raped her tainting her innocence with the dirty hands. My legs fell stiff as if I was froze solid. Her cries were horrible as they fell on my ears and were deaf by the soldiers' ears. I felt so useless, weak and bothered by the fact that I couldn't force myself to move. They cummed on her everywhere when I snapped back with my guns out and starts shooting them. I was too late as a lone tear fell on the ground. They fell to death by my hands as I looked at her and pulled her to me._**

**_I: Just cry, Peachy. Just cry.'_**

End of Flashback and still Liquid's POV,

She still cried out sadly. 'Snake, I see why you cared too damn much cause you were in love and wanting to protect the people you love. And...And I stopped you by wanting my revenge. I'm such an idiot.' I thought sadly as she kept crying. My heart ached as I stared at Peach. I opened the cell as Peach looked at me.

Peach: Your gonna rape me, too. Is that the reason yo-? *sees me grab her hand and slap myself* Are you alright?

I: Let's get you out of here, Peachy. My codename is Liquid Snake or Liquid for short.

Peach grinned at me as I looked around lifting her up. 'Snake, do you love this one as much as you love the others?' I thought carrying Peach away.

End of Liquid's POV and Start of Peach's POV,

'I wish you were here beside me, Snake.' I thought sweetly as Liquid carried me to get my stuff. He was strong just like Snake, but I can tell what he was feeling right now.

End of Peach's POV and Start of Snake's POV,

I stared at the stars as the Lumbas surrounded me. Whatever her name was Rosetta or something, was quiet around me as the Baby Lumba sat on my lap looking at the stars as well. 'Should I run away, so they can breathe even though their the ones that are suffocating me?' I thought dryly. The Lumbas laughter made everything seem more happy for people. 'Why can't it be so easy for me to be happy?' I thought stoically. The Lumbas grabbed my hands and begins to drag me somewhere.

I: Where are we going?

Baby Lumba: To the kitchen, you must be very hungry!

I open my mouth to say no, but my stomach growled loudly. I frowned and nodded that I am hungry. The Lumbas giggled at me as I rolled my eyes amused by the fact that my stomach cut me off. I felt a hard aching in my head like something was telling me something, but I can't really tell. I wondered how Peach was doing. 'She must be worry, extremely worry about me. Is she worry about me like I am worry about her right now?' I thought musing my own thoughts. 'She love you, she love you not.' A voice talked to me cutely. 'She love me, she love me not...She loves me so much.' I thought sadly. They fixed me steak, cookies, carrots and a glass of strawberry smoothie. I ate the steak quietly and drank the smoothie softly before finishing all the food.

I: *smiles slightly* Thanks.

I saw a pink dress landed on Rosette's ship and out came Peach. I smiled at her as she waved to get my attention. I walked over to her holding myself back from hugging and kissing her lovingly.

Peach: Snake... *runs to me hugging my waist* Promise me you'll never hurt me.

I: Peach, what happen? *ruffles her hair*

Peach: I been raped by some soldiers in your world.

My eyes widened in surprised as my face hardened. Peach let her tears spill out of her eyes. 'Why did this happen to her?' I thought as my eyes softened.

I: Peach, I promise you I will never hurt you. I wouldn't dream of hurting you.

Peach smiled at me as I kissed her forehead. 'She has my word, my promise, even my love for her.' I thought sitting down as she standed. She looks down at me as we watched the stars and Lumbas' laughter as they flew around. I hugged my knees softly as Peach sat down next to me leaning her head on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep and whispered 'I love you, Snake.'

I: *mumbles* I love you too, Princess. *gives her soft hug before letting her head rest on my shoulder*

Peach snuggled against my chest as I kissed her forehead softly not to wake her up. 'I'll wait for her for a long time. She isn't ready for sex yet since she been raped. Maybe, she needs her space and time to not be traumatized.' I thought yawning a bit. Peach hugged my waist shyly as she shivered. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist softly.

End of Snake's POV and Start of Rosalinda's POV,

'Young love is very complex for them, yet it will happen.' I thought smiling at them as Snake slowly fall asleep. I casted a spell for blankets and beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Falling for you

Nobody's POV,

Peach woke up to sound of singing. She heard Snake's grunt before sitting up on a silver bedspread as Snake had black bedspread. Rosalinda was singing while making breakfast for them. Peach smiled brightly at Snake who returned the smile with a trademark grin. 'When I hit the ground, she'll lift me up when I am weak.' Snake thought softly. Peach yawned cutely as Snake blinked to stay awake. Peach got out of the bed and smiled at Snake's adorableness. Snake gave her a soft smile as he yawned. They could be happy here, yet they won't be able to stay. They ate in silent as Rosalinda played with her Lumbas. Peach thanked Rosalinda while Snake nodded to her. Rosalinda smiled at their appreciative movements. Snake had began to walk around with Peach clinging onto his arm. Snake didn't feel like letting her go, so he let her cling on him. Her hands traced over his tensed arm. They walked listening to the Lumbas laughter.

Snake: Peach, are you still...?

Peach nodded hugging his arm tightly. He stiffened slightly as she rubbed her head against his shoulder. He actually like the way she feels nicely against his arm.

With Ike and Link,

Ike: Whatdoyoumeantheygotteleportedintodifferentworlds!

Master: Huh?

Link: Ike, slow down a bit.

Ike: *nods while taking a big breath* What do you mean they got teleported into different worlds?!

Master: What I said.

Ike: I mean why and how?

Master: Well, Crazy was doing an idea to merge worlds which I find totally idiotic. Somehow, he sent those two to different worlds.

Link paled as Ike glared at Crazy Hand darkly. Crazy just waved him off lazily as Link hold Ike back from killing the younger brother of Master Hand. Ike calmed down some and Link sat beside him, so he won't get crazy a bit. Ike glared at the two brothers swearing quickly. Link sighed worried for Peach and Snake's safety while hoping their in a safe place.

With Samus,

She opened the door to Snake's room and sat beside his bed worried. 'I am such a fool. He loved me and I drove him away.' She thought bitterly. She actually loved Snake, but he now doesn't want her. 'I guess Peach would be a good girlfriend or maybe lover for him.' She thought angrily at that fact.

Flashback,

**'Peach: Oh, come on Samus. Give him a chance! *smiles***

**Samus: Peach, I don't know. What if he doesn't want or feel the same way?**

**Peach: You have to tell him how you feel about him or he'll never know! *skips to Mario*'**

End of Flashback,

'She might love Mario still. Oh, who am I kidding? Snake and her are heartbroken...they might be falling for each other.' Samus thought sadly. Zelda did say she deserved what was coming for her. Samus stood up before exiting Snake's room. He deserved much better than her; Samus. He actually deserved Peach and only her.

Back to Snake and Peach,

Peach looked up at Snake as he stared down at her. 'I want to kiss him/her so bad.' The two thought staring each other down. Snake kneeled down to reach her height and paused for bit. Peach blushed pink as Snake licked his bottom lip. He slowly reached her lips his breath tickling her lips.

Snake: *rubs his forehead against hers* Are you sure you won't regret this?

Peach: I'm sure, Snake. I won't regret this. *rubs nose against his*

Snake kissed her gently as she kiss back shyly. They kissed softly before pulling away missing the warmth they had for each other. They're polar opposite different people. Peach had everything that princess need, yet she wanted someone like Snake. Snake didn't had everything that he wanted, but it was enough for him so he thought and yet he wanted someone like him or the opposite which was Peach. His hands gripped her hands gently as they stared at each other. 'I think I'm falling for you, Peach/Snake.' They thought softly. The Lumbas cheered in the background as Peach blushed and Snake placed his head against her neck. He smirked at her as a light came from the sky. They returned to manor that Master Hand had owned.

With Mario,

Mario broke her heart even Browser was ashamed in him. Sonic now only talked to Snake and Pikachu since he could understand Pokémon. He had cheated on her with Samus and now everyone either glared at him or Samus. He heard rumors about Snake and Peach getting closer and closer. He wanted her back, but knew she moved on from him. He saw Peach and Snake holding hands blushing well Peach was blushing red and Snake looked the other way blushing pink. The rumors were true about them being together. As soon as they got there, they walked away probably to Master Hand's office to tell him they're back. He sighed sadly looking at the disappearing couple. He brighten up if Peach was happy then he would be happy, too.

With Ike and Link,

Link was holding Ike back and away from the two brothers when the door opened. The people who stood there was Peach and Snake.

Snake: Master Hand, we're back!

Ike: SNAKE!

Snake: Yo, what's up? *arches a brow thinly*

Ike: Where were you two?

Peach: A place...

Ike's right brow twitches as Snake smirked at him. Peach grinned at them as Snake pulled her closer glaring at them. The aura reads "SHE IS MINE! BACK OFF!" as Ike smirked at them. Peach skipped out holding Snake's hand as Snake followed after her. The door closed quickly as Link grinned.

With Snake and Peach,

She had skipped to his room as Snake glared at any Smasher who were male. He let Zelda talk to her asking if she was okay. Peach had skipped into his room with Snake following after her closing the door. He lifted up her chin gently before kissing her hard and roughly yet so softly and caring. She moan into his mouth and blushed before pulling away. Snake had licked her neck causing her to grip his suit burying her head against his chest.

Snake: No, I want to hear you. Please let me hear you, Princess.

Peach looked up at him seeing his dark, mysterious yet soft and caring sapphire eyes. Her eyes burned into his looking for some type of lies, but there was none. He genuinely wanted her for more than she was worth. He wanted her, more like needed her in his life. She smiled up at him before kissing him gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Fear and sex

Peach looked away from Snake who unzipped her dress gently. She shivered as Snake wrapped his bandana around her forehead. She looked up at him as he gave a dry smile at her. She gave him a nervous smile.

Snake: If you don't want to, just give me the word and I'll stop.

Peach: I'll be fine, but I'm just a little scared that's all.

Snake: I know, but I won't hurt you and you can tell me when it's over.

Peach nodded shyly before gently kissing him. He kissed back lightly liking using his tongue to taste the peach flavor lip gloss. Peach's cheeks turned bright red as Snake guild her to the bed. He kneeled beside her.

Snake: *whispering in her hair* Still afraid, Princess.

Peach: *nods lightly before whispering* I'm sorry.

Snake: *buried his nose in the crook of her neck* Don't be. We can do it later if you want to.

Peach noticed something different about Snake. He was getting soft with her, too gentle, too soft and too innocent in till she felt hands on her side tracing up and down.

Peach: *giggling* St-Stop...

Snake: *is feigning innocent* Princess, I have no idea what your talking about. Stop...Stop what? *looking around for any "threats"*

Peach: Innocent, you are not! *giggles*

Snake grinned as he tickled her sides making her giggle and laugh. He loved her laugh always so innocent and loving. Snake loved everything about her, just she was so perfect in his eyes. His eyes widened lightly... he, David "Solid" Snake was in love with Princess "Peach" Toadstool. Peach stared at Snake as he smiled. Snake wasn't gonna admit it in till the door opened and Sonic tackled him and Peach down hiding from Samus.

Snake: Sonic!

Sonic: Samus is raging! *closes door locking it*

Peach: *leans closer to Snake hiding behind him* Sonic...

Sonic blushed embarrassed at the fact that Peach was almost naked. Snake glared at him as Sonic looked down hiding his face.

Sonic: I'm sorry. I-i-I d-d-d-didn't kn-kn-kno-know yo-yo-you t-t-two were ab-about to...you know.

Peach blushed redder as Snake glared at him. Sonic ducked his head afraid of Snake when he was angry. Peach patted Sonic's ears affectionately as Snake frowned at her before nuzzling her cheek. Peach giggled at Snake's jealousy over Sonic who was purring happily.

Peach: Is Snake jealous?

Snake: Who? Me? *points to himself*

Peach: Yes, you! *beams happily*

Snake: Me, jealous? Of what?

Peach: Sonic!

Snake: *laughs* Yeah right!

Sonic: Right here, you know. *jumps on Snake's bed before sitting*

Snake: Don't shed yourself on my bed!

Peach laughed as Snake dryly chuckled and Sonic grinned. Sure, Snake didn't like Sonic, but he tolerated him better than Mario. Snake gritted his teeth together knowing how could Mario just break her heart like that. She still remained to have that innocent on her unlike Snake who was never innocent in the first place. Sonic jumped off of his bed and ran out the door leaving them alone. 'Moron!' The best kept secret thought as Peach waved him a bye. Her hands grabbed his shyly before biting down her bottom lip. Snake looked at her with a sly smile before playing with her fingers gently as he could. She played with his fingers smiling sweetly at him. 'She looks cute with my bandana on her forehead.' He thought smirking. Her blade was so sharp it cuts though his coldness as the voices appear to be happy, calm and soothing. He leaned down touching his bandana on with his fingertips. Peach looked up smiling brightly at him. He smiled a bit as she began to kiss him roughly. 'She's ready alright.' He grinned at his sudden thought.

Two hours of moaning, whimpers, groans/growls later,

Snake had a protective arm around Peach holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead gently as she slept with a smile. He had his princess; the angel in his world, the light in his darkness and he wasn't never gonna let her go soon. 'The voices...they are at peace now. A cold me is misunderstand me. A Cold Snake is crazy Snake, but is never cold to the skin or bones just cold blooded.' He thought smirking at Peach as she snuggled against him feeling protected by him. Sure, they will be separated from each other and Mario will still save her, but they'll still be each other's muses no matter what happens.

Snake: I love you, Princess. I'll love you everyday for the rest of my life.

Peach: *pops open one eye tiredly* I love you, too Snake. I'll love you everyday no matter how cold you act because you'll be my Cold Snake.

Snake: Yes, now go back to sleep.

Peach cuddled against him before falling asleep. He closed his eyes, but felt two people watching him and opened both of them. He looked down at Peach who seemed very happy sleeping before closing his eyes. Whoever it was watching them can wait, he just wanted to stay with Peach.

With Mario and Samus,

The two heard moaning, whimpers and groans/growls coming from Snake's room, but then the noises stopped. They went to check it out and saw Snake and Peach cuddling while hearing them say I love you to each other. They knew Snake knew they were there, but he didn't bother because he wanted to stay with Peach. 'One without the other, we made a pact...but I never imagine I'll be losing you to someone like that.' The two thought about how hard Peach and Snake tried to gain their affections while Mario and Samus broken Snake and Peach's hearts too much.

Snake: *gives them a glare at the mirror before mouthing* _Get out...NOW!_

The two exited the room as the door closed behind them. Snake respected his and Peach's privacy very much. Snake never imagine Peach loving him the way he did her, but was overjoyed...that would be short lived.

Back to Snake and Peach,

Snake's codec ranged in his ear and he mentally groaned before answering.

With Snake and Otacon/Colonel,

_**Snake: What is it?**_

_**Otacon: A little grumpy, aren't ya?**_

_**Snake: Just answer the question before I close this conversation, Otacon!**_

_**Otacon: Your needed back at HQ.**_

_**Snake: ...What?**_

_**Otacon: You heard me, Colonel need you at HQ.**_

_**Snake: ...*low growl sound escapes* I'm sleeping, can't it wait?**_

_**Otacon: Afraid not, Snake.**_

_**Snake: You know that Princess you had a crush on?**_

_**Otacon: Zelda, don't tell me you like her, too!**_

_**Snake: NO, she's a good friend err ally. The other one!**_

_**Otacon: Ah, the beauty in the group; Princess Peach.**_

_**Snake: Yeah, her.**_

_**Otacon: Is she and Mario still together?**_

_**Snake: *low growl sounds escapes* No!**_

_**Otacon: Oh! Awww.**_

_**Snake: Your acting like what you Oaku call it; ships?**_

_**Otacon: IT'S OTAKUS AND YES!**_

_**Snake: Whatever.**_

_**Otacon: Colonel wants to talk to you.**_

_**Snake: Fine.**_

_**Colonel: Snake, your needed at HQ.**_

_**Snake: Otacon told me and the answer is no. Good night, Colonel!**_

_**End of Codec conversation and Snake has muted his codec for now,**_

With Snake and Peach,

Peach: Snake, you are needed there.

Snake: I know that, but can it wait?

Peach: No, and beside... I'll wait for your return.

Snake: And, I will return as well. I love you, Princess.

Peach: I love you, too.

Tomorrow will come, but they'll love each other forever.

* * *

END OF STORY!

I could have wrote a better ending, but I wanted to finish this as soon as possible and work on something different like a Zelda and Snake fanfiction or something like that. Gomenasi or Sorry. I'll write more.


End file.
